


So you want to play?

by Gwaeren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Peep Show AU, Strip Tease, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwaeren/pseuds/Gwaeren
Summary: Victor loves Madam Lilia's establishment, though he only watches show performed by one particular Swiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Madam Lilia's Peep Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412994) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> Thanks to amazing [katsudonfemmefatale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/profile) for her encouragement and edit. Without her this thing would never see the world.
> 
> And of course check out Phayte's incredible Peep Show AU, which inspired me to write this little spin-off <3

Friday evening was hot and stuffy, just like every other day this damned summer. Victor was breaking through the crowd, maneuvering between all sorts of people and cursing under his breath. He glanced over his watch and sped up – there was no way he would allow himself to be late. Crushing into some clerk on the turn, he finally breaks free from the human stream. Taking a deep breath he heads to the nearest building with a barely visible sign: “Madam Lilia’s Peep Show”.

Victor pushes the door and coughs on the amount of smoke in the room. “That’s her smoking habit...”, he grumps quietly, but his thoughts are quickly interrupted by the source of smoke: a tall woman with a high bun. The owner of this place, the famous Lilia Baranovskaya, stands to greet him.

“If it isn’t my favorite client. You’re almost late, honey. As usual?”

Victor nods, putting his phone and credit card on the desk with the confidence of a frequenter. Lilia swipes his card, not taking her eyes from the man.

“You know, at this point we can probably fetch you a discount. Maybe 10% less for any other show?”

“No need. I’m completely satisfied with Swiss Alps, thank you.”

Victor has a slight accent, which in combination with intonation is enough to make his words sound harsh and uncompromising. Lilia doesn’t seem to be surprised by the answer as she shoves his credit card back to Victor and turns to her chair in the corner.

“You know the way. Hurry up. The show will still last only 30 minutes, regardless of how late you are. Your room is number four.”

Victor knows this way indeed; he has been through this corridor countless times. He steps in the familiar room, not giving even a second to look around. In the last five years he’s been in all of them. Number one has black walls and a slight web of cracks on the glass, number two is dark green and has the best view on the performer’s ass, number three painted burgundy in color and he hates it, because the chair there is unsteady and he can’t look decent sitting in it. And number four, his lucky ticket today, is one of his favorites. It is lighter than the others, painted in blue, and most of the performance his Swiss god will spend with his face turned this way. Victor sits in the chair, taking a relaxed pose, and his eyes look at the large window. The curtains are already open and the interior of the room is well seen. It is a light and open stage with a pole in the center. The room looks blinding compared to the dark cells for viewers. Victor knows this was made intentionally so the faces of the audience won’t be seen by the performer. He also knows how to cheat a little.

The music starts and a most beautiful creature enters the room from the only dark corner. Victor chuckles at that entry – his Swiss Alps always makes the show a little bit dramatic. The man steps into the light, shoving all his beauty to the spectators. He is tall, but not stout, dressed in a classy shirt and black pants, fabric tight over his muscles. He is radiating sex appeal, but the most mesmerizing part is the man’s eyes. Victor can’t stop looking at his face: long eyelashes, open eyes, broad smile. This face looks so innocent, yet so seductive. The melody is quiet for now, but it grows louder with every movement the man does. And god, he moves!

He dances in front of the windows, hands wander over his body. His right hand goes up, stroking his neck, and his head turns to the left, eyes turned exactly to Victor’s window. Victor waited for this moment and at the same time he stands up from his chair, taking one step closer to the glass so his face would be visible for the dancer. Victor knows for sure that he’s been noticed as Swiss Alps allows a wicked smile to slip on his lips. Victor narrows his eyes. What was that smile for? What game is he playing? He soon realizes it, as the stripper continues his dance, slowly wrapping himself around the pole and not giving any more glances to Victor’s window.

As the music grows faster, Victor can’t take his eyes from the stage. He is still standing close to the glass, almost touching it, and still is ignored by the dancer completely. Swiss now starts to unbutton his shirt, slowly pulling it off his shoulders until all buttons are undone, and throws it in Victor’s direction.

“So you want to play with me, pet. Let’s see. We can both play this game,” Victor thinks.

He continues to watch the show, calm and steady, stroking his growing hardness through the fabric. He wasn’t planning to jerk off here, but he still wants to make a little show for the man behind the glass.

The performance looks almost like art. With his pants now gone too (when did that happen?), red underwear is the only thing left between imagination and reality. The man returns his attention to the pole, and now that more of his skin interacts with it, he can do really complicated moves. This is Victor’s favorite part of the show. The blond crawls on top of the pole and slowly slips down with his legs spread, spins around and presses his body to it, bends seductively... and from a quick look at his crotch Victor can tell how much he enjoys himself.

The show slowly goes to the end as the last detail of clothes is showily ripped from the man’s body. Victor gasps for air as his throat tightens up. The man in front of him is perfection in human form. Every muscle is in perfect shape, every move is ideal... and that final move was meant to be breathtaking. The man’s cock is huge, and no matter how often Victor sees it, he always slips a moan.

When Swiss Alps starts stroking himself with a slow pace he finally, FINALLY looks at Victor. That piercing gaze straight into Victor’s eyes almost becomes his undoing. Almost. Because now that Victor has got his attention, the game really begins. Victor stands as close to the glass as possible, stroking the bulge under his pants at the same pace. He doesn’t take his eyes from the blond, knowing very well that he is on the edge. With an accompany of moans, the dancer arches his back, speeding up his movement. Victor puts his free hand on the glass and when the attention of the stripper is back on him, he narrows his eyes and slowly shakes his head.

“No, little pet. You are not allowed to cum now that you’ve been so arrogant” Victor whispers, not caring that he won’t be heard. The important part is that the man actually obeys. He steadies his pace, eyes wet, and moans louder with every move. But he is not cumming. And after a few more seconds of teasing, the curtains outside the glass fall, cutting off the performer from his audience. 30 minutes pass and the show is over.

Victor takes a deep breath before exiting his room. He takes his phone back, chats a little with Lilia, and steps out to the street. Lighting up a cigarette, he leans against the wall and glances at his watch. Five minutes, he needs to wait five more minutes. He can’t stop his mind wandering back to the show. Although Victor already learned every move, every turn, every flip of eyelashes from that amazing man, he is stunned. He couldn’t take his eyes from the dancer, and the fact that Victor was almost completely ignored made him even more aroused. Victor pulls away from the wall with a muted moan, puts out the cigarette, and turns the corner of the building. The side alley is dark and deserted. A simple black door leads to the utility rooms of Lilia’s establishment. Victor passes this door as a dark figure assaults him from the shadows, interrupting his path and slamming Victor’s body to the wall.

“Enjoyed your time, mister?” a deep low voice whispers into Victor’s ear, breath tickling and sending shivers down his neck.

“I did.” Victor struggles to keep his tone steady. “You, however, were an arrogant brat today.”

“You know me; I always aim to misbehave.” The man moves back, stepping into the cone of light from a single lantern, revealing the angelic face of Swiss Alps.

“Are you going to do anything about it?” He winks.

Victor practically growls, unable to bear the contradiction of the man’s look and behavior. Good thing he has abnormal self control. Victor stares right into the man’s eyes when he demands, “On your knees. Now.”

He does not expect immediate obedience, after all the other man is taller, stronger and doesn’t really like to make his life easy. But apparently Victor’s look does not imply the possibility of debate. The blond stripper kneels without hesitation, licking his lips in expectation. Victor unzips his pants and lowers them, letting his cock out. It’s already hard and wet from the precum on the head. The kneeling man parts his lips, showing eagerness in every move. He sticks out his tongue, teasingly licking the whole length of Victor’s dick.

“I’ve already had enough of your teasing” Victor says with a muted roar and buries his hand in blond hair. He thrusts between open lips, pushing his cock deeper. The sensation of wet, warm mouth overwhelms him. He was already on edge just by watching the strip tease, so he can’t slow the rhythm, thrusting deeper with each move. Victor looks down, locking his eyes with the beautiful face. He breathes so hard and loud they are probably heard from the main street, but Victor doesn’t care.

“Yes, Chris, so good for me. _Moj sladkiy, moj lubimiy, tak horosho_ ”, Victor mutters. His pleasure grows fast, and the moment he hears a quiet moan he can’t stand it anymore. His orgasm is bright and strong, sparkles dancing under his eyelids. He groans aloud, spilling deep in the man’s throat. When he finally can open his eyes Chris is already standing, a cocky smile on his face.

“Mmm, Victor, I love it when you call my name. And what was that Russian about? I bet it was dirty.”

Victor’s head is spinning, but he is not ready to end this game. Chris was playing with fire and that behavior cannot be ignored. Victor grabs the fabric of his shirt, pulling the man closer and switching places with him. Pressing Chris to the same spot on the wall, he doesn’t spend any second on teasing or foreplay. His hand slips under the belt, grabbing his hard cock and stroking it.

“You want to know what I told you?” he whispers in his ear with longing. Chris swallows hard, groaning something unintelligible and closing his eyes. Victor plays with his dick, changing pace randomly, almost completely stopping at some moments just to speed up again.

“I told you how good you are”, Chris pants at the words. “I told you, that you’re my sweet boy. I told you that you’re my love.”

Chris moans loudly, almost cumming from overstimulation, but at that moment Victor stops completely, pulling his hand out of the man’s pants.

“Nothing dirty, my love. How can I say dirty things to my beloved husband?”

“Victor, please...” Chis begs, hips rocking unconsciously, but Victor takes a step back, making sure that Chris’s dick won’t have a contact with anything.

“Please, let me cum. I need it, I need you...”

Victor enjoys the result of his work. This man was so easy to undo, and that was how he loved him.

“Let’s go home, pet. You were not good enough to cum today. Not right now at least...”

“Will you allow me at home? Please, Victor...” he begs with the most beautiful expression on his face, both embarrassed and hoping. His hair is a mess, his red lips are sore, and Victor can swear he never loved this man more than this second. He leans in to kiss his soft lips, licking sweat from the corner of Chris’ mouth and murmuring softly:

“We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for staying with me <3 I love all your feedback, so leave kudos/comments or just come and chat with me on [tumblrs](http://captaincadash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
